Enchanted
by vetgirl1293
Summary: She knew that within himself he was different he only seemed tough because it was the only way to survive. She knew she shouldn't hold on. In spite of herself, she had made a home there, in the feudal era. She had a makeshift family. An InuKag oneshot.


** _Enchanted_**

**By: Vetgirl1293 [Emily **

**Special thanks to my wonderful Beta-reader: TheVampireSophia**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, but to the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

* * *

**En-chant-ed **

_**adjective **_

**1. Delighted; charmed; delighted or captured by somebody or something **

**2. Under spell; put under a magic spell**

It was enchanting really. The way she fell in love with such a beast, an animal. It was enchanting that she could, it seems, see into his soul the way that no other could. When she saw his eyes, as golden as ever, she could see compassion, friendliness, and what would cause her the most pain was that she could see regret. Sorrow, anger, pain, and of course there were glimpses of a sadness that he would dare not speak of.

She knew that within himself he was different; he only seemed tough because it was the only way to survive. The old villagers and Kaede had often told her that he used to be completely uncontrollable, that she softened him in a way Kikyo could never. She had healed his heart unwittingly. Still, Kagome knew that there were scars on his heart so deep and jagged that she could never dream to heal. And though she loved him, she knew that someone else held a larger part of his heart. A part that, until the wounds were healed and a final goodbye was said, she could never hold.

But she would not leave him, even though she was perfectly capable of doing so. She could leave, of course, and Kikyo could take her place and it would be as if 50 years had never passed. In another way she was incapable of leaving him. She would have to leave her heart 500 years in the past in order to do so. She wanted him to be happy, and if he asked her to leave and he was completely sure, she would have to comply no matter what. She knew that at anytime she would have to leave her friends and memories behind.

In spite of herself, she had made a home there, in the feudal era. She had a makeshift family. She liked to think of herself and Inuyasha as the mom and dad, Miroku and Sango as the aunt and uncle, and Shippo as her little son, though Inuyasha and Shippo acted more like quarrelling brothers than father and son, but she knew that Inuyasha would risk his life like a father would, for him. They were a dysfunctional family but they were a happy one. As much as Inuyasha would hate to admit it, they were all close and all loved each other. Granted, that some of that love was romantic. Like hers for Inuyasha.

She knew it was wrong to love someone that she had loved in a previous life, her soul was supposed to move on, wasn't it? But then again wouldn't that mean that it was meant to be? That her love was given another chance and she had gone through many lives just to meet him again? No matter how many times she tried to reason it, it would always go both ways, on the verge of being right and on the verge being wrong.

She couldn't help it.

She was enchanted.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_I wasn't sure what genre's to use so I just used Romance and Angst, it probably doesn't work if you agree let me know. _

_This is my first completed Inuyasha fan fiction, I have uncompleted drabbles and a small uncompleted chaptered story that I hope to add to this when I have the plot and characters completely mapped out, all over my computer but this is the first that I have dared to put onto this website, and while re-writing my other story (which was horribly written at the time, let me say.) this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it quickly and sent it to my beta who edited it quickly because she's just that awesome apparently. As for my chaptered fan-fiction on this site I'm COMPLETELY re-writing it but I haven't the heart to delete it yet. Since its summer I'm going to be writing a lot more, probably in the Inuyasha Fandom too._

_I kind of like how Kagome turned out in this One-shot. I think she was accurately in character. But who cares what I think, tell me what you think! Please Review!_

_-**Emily**_


End file.
